


Obsessive

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Vision watches everything she does, but only to make her happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Valentine's Day.

"Obsessive"

By darthelwig

++++

"I'll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
(And) I'll run  
This is wear we both break free  
I'll bring you home"

"I'll Run" - The Cab

++++

Vision is very aware that he has dedicated himself to Miss Maximoff in a way that could be concerning to others.

He watches after her, always. He tries to remain as unobtrusive as possible as he goes about trying to make her every day just a little bit better. He fetches her tea, makes sure she eats, and encourages her to sleep. He notices the smallest changes in her, from mood to health. He knows when she wants to be alone, and he can tell when she would benefit from a shoulder to lean on. He wasn't born with this knowledge, but extensive study of her has taught him well.

If the others noticed exactly how much time he spends focused on her, they would definitely be disconcerted. Perhaps even put off or worried. They might even think him dangerously obsessive, but that was far from the truth.

It is as simple as this- he is utterly devoted to her health and happiness.

Miss Maximoff was worth all of his efforts. She was beautiful, both inside and out. She had suffered so much in her short life so far, and he wants to spare her whatever other pain he can. He wants to make her smile, to lighten her heart. Whatever it takes to do that, he will do.

It is important to him. As important as it was for him to find her in the wreckage of Novi Grad. As imperative as it had been for him to save her.

It brings him pleasure to do these things for her. Like the relief he had felt at finally finding her and having her safe in his arms as the city fell around them in Sokovia, it fills him with warmth. Seeing her happy makes him happy. Her smile brings him joy. Being the reason for that smile is a satisfaction he cannot live without.

He doesn't, however, want to cause problems in the team, so he is quiet in how he does these things. It makes it easier that his teammates tend to overlook him, for the most part. They still do not know how to treat him. If he were more focused on himself, he might find that disturbing. As it is, their blindness aids him in his endeavors.

Miss Maximoff herself doesn't seem to realize the true extent of what he does for her, but he doesn't mind. He understands. She is grieving her brother and her home, the loss of her entire world. She is still the kindest to him of all his teammates.

She treats him as a man. She sees him when he feels invisible. For those small kindnesses, he becomes her faithful servant, and she his queen.

He knows that these things could add up to a very dangerous situation indeed, but he is not seeking to claim her for himself. He is happy to see her grow and flourish, as she is meant to. Human life is precious, and hers most of all. He doesn't question this. It just is.

He is devoted to her above all other human beings. For better or for worse, he wouldn't change it if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story can be taken two ways. Either he is obsessed in an unhealthy way and doesn't see it, as a truly obsessed person wouldn't, or he really just wants her to be happy. However you choose to interpret it, I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
